A mobile device, such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, or the like, may be prone to hacking, which means that sensitive data, such as private and confidential information, may be leaked from the mobile device. For example, private information may be leaked by a malicious code executed within the mobile device. Further, administrator authority may be exposed to a hacker by rooting or jailbreaking, and the private information and/or applications may be undesirably removed from the mobile device by the hacker. Further, if the mobile device executes an open operating system (OS), the mobile device may be more prone to hacking.